IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU
by SooLASyDo
Summary: "Semua orang menganggapku jahat. Meninggalkan namja manis sepolos dia, hanya karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Namun karena itulah, yang membuatku harus meninggalkannya. Sebelum aku benar-benar melukainya semakin jauh."—Kim Jongin/ Kai-Kyungsoo-Sehun / KaiSoo&HunSoo slight KaiBaek&ChanBaek/ EXO FF / BL / Yaoi / Rated : T / 1st Sequel Edition
1. (Prolog) It's All Because Of You

**IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**

_First Debut FF By : SooLASy_

_Inspired by : Cry Cry (Ballad Ver) Song – T-ARA feat DAVICHI_

Cast : Do Kyungsoo & Guest (?)

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt, Romance

Lenght : Twoshoot (Maybe)

_**~Prolog~**_

**Kau tahu mengapa aku menyukai warna merah?**

_Karena itu membuatku mengingatmu yang selalu memberikan luka tak kasat mata dihatiku._

**Kau tahu mengapa aku selalu menyimpan red rose di atas bantalku?**

_Karena itu membuatku merasakan keberadaan mu yang selalu menusukku dengan kata-kata berdurimu._

**Kau tahu mengapa aku membuat Tatto tepat di dada kiriku?**

_Itu semua karena sama seperti kau yang melubangi hatiku semakin dalam,tepat di jantungku ketika aku mencoba melupakanmu..._

—_Do Kyungsoo_

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

_**Ketika kau tak dapat menerima kekuranganku**_

"_Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan semua ini sebelumnya, DO KYUNGSOO!"_

_**Putus asa dengan keadaanku**_

"_Arrgh! Kau membuatku gila!"_

_**Berusaha untuk menghindariku**_

"_Cih! Aku tak sudi mempunyai kekasih merepotkan sepertimu!"_

_**Pergi meninggalkanku**_

"_Tak usah menungguku, karena aku tak akan pernah kembali."_

_**Mengalihkan duniamu pada yang lain...**_

"_Dia jauh lebih baik darimu. Biarkan aku bahagia bersamanya."_

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

_**Di saat aku tak memperdulikan yang lain**_

"_Tak bisakah kau melupakannya? Aku mencintaimu, Soo..."_

_**Menulikan pendengaranku**_

"_Kau sudah seperti mayat hidup, Kyungsoo."_

_**Menutup mataku erat akan dunia**_

"_Kau bahkan melupakan keadaanmu, Soo. Kau terlihat buruk."_

_**Itu semua hanya untukmu...**_

_**Karena **__**Mu**_

* * *

Annyeong yeorobun. *LambaiLambaiGaje

**SooLA** imnida.

Emm. Anni. Aku mungkin lebih di kenal sebagai **OhSooYeol** sebagai reader + reviewer.

Fanfiction pertamaku yang di publish di FFn, dan Fanfiction Boys Love pertamaku. Yeay! *eh?

Fiction ini nggak ku buat berat, hanya sedikit Sad dan Hurt. Aku masih bingung pilih lawan main Soo disini. Aku buat karakter namja yang memilika sifat tempramen, blak-blakan, emosional, tapi semua itu cuman untuk menutupi kelemahannya. Siapa yang cocok dengan karakter tersebut?

Mohon bantuannya.

Mind to vote and help me for choose?

Thanks before.

jaJJANGmyeon! XoXo :*


	2. (Chapter 1) When you know about me

**I'TS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**

.

.

.

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Romance

Length : twoshoot

Summery : Hanya kisah seorang Do Kyungsoo yang mencintai seorang namja Paranoid yang mungkin dapat membahayakan nyawanya. "Kau tak akan pernah menyangkanya. Tapi dia,, Kim Jongin. Benar-benar kekasihku. Dan aku tak perduli jika kelak aku mati di tangannya sekalipun."—Do Kyungsoo

.

.

Let's Play Begin~

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

Aku tahu pada akhirnya semua ini akan terjadi. Pada saat ia meninggalkanku setelah ia mengetahui semuanya. Hal yang sangat sensitive bagiku. Kelemahan yang telah lama ku sembunyikan darinya.

'Haa~' Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. Mencoba menerbangkan rasa gelisahku dalam sekali tiup. Berharap apa yang ku pikirkan kini tak pernah terjadi, dan waktu akan mengembalikan semuanya.

Aku mengintip langit dari tirai jendela yang sedikit ku beri cela. Malam telah larut, dan langit semakin gelap. Tidak ada pencahayaan bintang diluar sana. Hanya lampu jalanan yang menghiasi malam ini.

Aku berjalan tertatih kembali menuju bangsal ku dengan menarik tiang infus disebelah kiri. Dengan perlahan membaringkan diri dan mulai menyamankan tubuhku diatasnya.

Di sinilah aku sekarang.

Di sebuah ruangan yang pengap dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Suatu tempat yang—ingin sekali aku membencinya—dimana disinilah kehidupanku di pertaruhkan.

Rumah sakit.

Tentu saja aku memiliki alasan berada disini.

Ya. Aku memiliki penyakit yang—cukup—mematikan. Penyakit yang terjadi karena kelainan genetik pada darah, hingga darah mempunyai kesulitan dalam pembekuan secara normal. Penyakit yang membuatku terlihat sangat lemah terhadap apapun itu, yang membuatku mengalami pendarahan hebat.

Oh. Haruskah aku menyalahkan eomma ku karena menyalurkan penyakit bodoh ini padaku? Ku harap tidak, karena—hey! Dia bahkan sudah tenang di alam sana. Tinggal menunggu waktuku untuk menyusulnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi.

Ya. Mungkin.

Aku memang tak pernah menyalahkan eomma ku. Aku hanya 'sedikit' menyesal karena penyakit ini lah awal dari semuanya.

Awal dimana orang yang kucintai meninggalkanku.

Dia,, Kim Jongin.

Kekasihku.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

**Flashback ON**

Seorang namja manis berperawakan kecil sedang asyik berkutat dengan alat masaknya di dapur, sambil bersenandung kecil. Sesekali ia tersenyum ketika ia mengingat kekasihnya akan datang, setelah kepergiannya ke Jepang selama seminggu.

Namja itu Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo.

"Emm. Mashita!" Girangnya.

'BRAK!' Bantingan kerat tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah depan membuat namja bermata bulat itu tersentak. Belum saja ia melihat penyebab bantingan itu, seseorang bertubuh lebih besar darinya sudah ada di belakangnya. Kyungsoo hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang jika saja namja itu tak segera menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Jo-Jongin?" Panggilnya pada namja itu. Namja berkulit tan yang dipanggil Jongin oleh Kyungsoo itu tak menyahut. Matanya nyalang menatap mata doe milik namja manis itu tajam.

Dia Kim Jongin. Seseorang yang ditunggu kedatangannya oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ah. Kau sudah datang Jongin. Kau pasti lelah.. Ayo kita—" Baru saja Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk duduk dimeja makan, namun Jongin hanya terdiam menahannya. Mata bulat besar itu menatap Jongin dengan penuh tanya. Namun hanya dijawab oleh Jongin dengan cengkramannya yang semakin erat di lengan kecil Kyungsoo.

"Jo-jongin,, ada apa?" tanyanya tergagap. Matanya terkunci oleh tatapan Jongin. Kini ia mulai dapat merasakan aura kemarahan dari tubuh Jongin.

Jujur saja, ini sudah sering kali terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Jongin yang tiba-tiba pulang dengan membawa amarahnya. Entah apapun diluar sana yang membuat namja Tan itu naik darah. Sudah merupakan tugas Kyungsoo sebagai 'tempat sampah' bagi Jongin. Dimana dia lah yang menjadi imbas dari semua kemarahan Jongin. Dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

"Jongin,, kenapa?" Kyungsoo mengulang pertanyaannya. Dalam sekali hentakan, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo semakin mendekatinya.

"Ah! Jo-Jongin..." Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan, ketika Jongin seperti ingin memutuskan urat nadinya dengan cengkramannya itu.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan ketika aku tak disampingmu?!" Tanyanya, masih dengan death glare yang ditujukan pada Kyungsoo.

"A-aku? Seperti biasa aku pergi ke Coffee Shop milih Sehun untuk bekerja dan kembali kesini. Jongin, sebenarnya ada apa? Kumohon, katakan padaku.."Dia menampik tangan Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan menyentuh bahu lebarnya.

"Bukan melakukan kencan rahasia dengan Boss mu itu,eoh?!" Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memandang penuh curiga pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlihat mengernyitkan dahi. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin meragukan cinta namja manis itu padanya.

Hanya, sikap cemburu Jongin yang berlebihan terkadang membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat berharga baginya.

Yeah. Sangat naif.

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin? K-kau pasti salah paham,," Kyungsoo selalu berharap agar Jongin mempercayainya.

Ok. Itu sulit. Dan namja manis itu masih saja tetap berharap.

"Ya! Tak usah berlaku polos, dasar namja jalang! Aku tahu kau berselingkuh!" Hardiknya.

"Ja-jalang? Jongin.. Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menatap nanar ke arah Jongin. Dadanya berdenyut ketika mendengar kekasihnya memanggilnya sehina itu.

"Kau pantas mendapat julukan itu, bodoh!"

"Kumohon Jongin.. Katakan padaku.." Kyungsoo memohon. Kini, mata doe nya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Jongin kembali menarik Kyungsoo untuk mendekat.

"Perlu aku mengeluarkan bukti bahwa kau selingkuh dibelakangku?!" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Jongin mencengkram rahang Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali merintih kesakitan. "Akh.. Sa-akit.."

"Lihat baik-baik!" Jongin merogoh saku celananya mengambil sesuatu.

_—Baby Don't Cry—_

_Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal_

_ nae simjangeul geodueo ga~_

_Geurae nalkaroulsurok joha~_

_dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam_

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menoleh pada ponsel yang terletak di atas meja makan. Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain.

Sungguh, dering ponsel itu berdering di waktu yang tidak tepat, dan Kyungsoo sangat menyesal tidak men-silent ponselnya.

Jongin melepaskan Kyungsoo, dan mulai mendekati ponsel milik namja manis itu. Ia ingin mengetahui siapa yang menelpon kekasihnya malam-malam seperti ini.

"Jo-Jongin,, kumohon jangan.."

Jongin tak mengindahkan panggilan Kyungsoo, dengan cepat dia mengambil ponsel itu dan mengangkatnya.

'Kumohon..' Doa Kyungsoo dalam hati. Berharap hal buruk lainnya tak akan terjadi.

Jongin mengangkat telpon itu ketika melihat nomor tak diketahui dalam layar.

_"Yeoboseyo,, Kyungsoo-ya. Ini aku, Oh Sehun. Sepertinya aku meninggalkan ponselku di tempatmu. Kau bisa mencarinya? Aku akan kembali—."_

"JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI KEMARI SIALAN!"

'Prak!'

"OMO!" Kyungsoo memekik ketika melihat ponselnya di banting keras oleh Jongin tanpa memutuskan telepon. Ia berlari ke arah ponselnya. Berharap ponselnya tak mati. Namun sayang, bantingan Jongin tidak cukup lembut agar ponselnya tetap menyala.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

'Plak!'

"Argh!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, menyentuh pipi yang menjadi saksi tindakan fisik pertama yang dilakukan Jongin padanya.

"Semua sudah jelas, kau benar-benar selingkuh!" Hardik Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya menahan sakit. 'Kumohon. Jangan keluar... Jangan keluar...'

Darah merembes keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Luka kecil itu menghasilkan darah yang sangat banyak. Dengan segera Kyungsoo berbalik dan menutup mulutnya. Ia tak ingin Jongin melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"K-kyungsoo?" Sangat di sayangkan, Jongin terlanjur melihat darah itu. Dengan kasar Jongin membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo yang menunduk. Ia terkejut ketika melihat mulut Kyungsoo yang berlumuran darah.

"S-Soo?"

Tiba-tiba suasana diantara mereka menjadi awkward.

"Jo-Jongin. Ku harap kau tenang. A-aku sudah.. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Jadi.."

"Kau... Hemofilia?" Jongin mundur perlahan. Seolah ia takut dengan orang dihadapannya itu.

"A-apa? Jo-Jongin..Kita-kita bisa.."

"Cepat katakan!" Pekiknya.

Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia lalu kembali menunduk dan mengangguk perlahan.

"ARRGH!" Jongin berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Mencengkram kepalanya keras.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan semua ini sebelumnya, DO KYUNGSOO!"

"Jongin.. Aku,, A-aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Percayalah, tak lama lagi darah ini akan membeku. Biar- biar aku mencucinya dulu. Kau.. kau tunggu disini, Ok." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum, menenangkan Jongin yang terlihat sedang menaiki puncak amarahnya.

"Cih! Aku tak sudi mempunyai kekasih merepotkan sepertimu!"

"Jongin,, jangan meninggalkanku. Kumohon.. Aku bisa menyelesaikan penyakit bodohku ini sendiri. Percayalah.." Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya, menunduk pada seseorang yang—bahkan—hanya sebagai kekasihnya.

"Jebal,, Jongin-ah.." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan nanarnya. Namun Jongin seolah-olah menutup matanya seakan tak perduli. Ia menendang tubuh kecil Kyungsoo menjauh darinya. Dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan namja manis itu.

"Tak usah menungguku, karena aku tak akan pernah kembali." Jongin berbicara tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo terpaku. Kini darahnya sudah tercampur dengan liquid bening yang turun dari kedua mata doe nya.

"Sesungguhnya, aku memiliki kekasih selain dirimu."

"Dia jauh lebih baik darimu. Biarkan aku bahagia bersamanya."

"Nan Kanda."

"Jongin-ah..."

'Blam.'

Bersamaan dengan debaman pintu yang tertutup, Kyungsoo jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**Flashback OFF**

**.**

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

**Kyungsoo POV**

"Hiks-hiks.. Nae babo ya!"

Lagi-lagi aku menangis ketika mengingatnya. Di saat seperti ini aku selalu menyesali kebodohanku. Kenapa bisa semua itu terjadi? Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mencegah semuanya.

Aku menutup wajahku. Kepalaku sungguh terasa pening ketika menangis terlalu lama.

'Brak.'

"Soo!"

Aku dapat mendengar seseorang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan mendekatiku. Mengusap lembut kepalaku. Memelukku dengan kehangatannya.

"Aku meninggalkanmu bukan untuk membuatmu menangis Soo-ya. Uljima..."

Tangisanku semakin menjadi. Berteriak meluapkan emosiku.

Tak bisakah aku mengharapkanmu?

**To Be Continue**

* * *

.

.

Loha Yeorobun~

SooLA is Back..

Mianhae for Late update. Aku membutuhkan referensi yang sangat banyak untuk fic ini. Mulai dari pengertian Paranoid, penyakin Hemofilia, dan jenis penyampaian cerita seperti apa yang disukai pembaca.

Alasan aku memilih Hemofilia, karena hanya ini penyakit keturunan yang bersangkutan dengan darah. Sebenarnya aku takut juga sih kalian bosan. Apa lagi pas aku search, banyak FF yang memakai Hemofilia. Maka dari itu, aku buat Kai sebagai seorang Paranoid. Perpaduan yang sangat merugikan.

Maaf sebelumnya jika mengecewakan.

Jadi, siapa yang ada bersama Kyungsoo di akhir cerita? Kai or Sehun?

Big Thanks To :

_Otoy, soosoo, krisso FANS 3,_ **ArraHyeri, kadislove, opikyung0113**

Terima kasih untuk partisipasi kalian semua.

Untuk otoy dan opikyung0113, maaf ya Sehun nggak menempati posisi guest tersebut. Tapi, Sehun tetep berperan penting kok buat Soo.

Untuk krisso FANS 3, mungkin lain kali aku akan menyandingkan Kris dengan Soo. Jangan sedih L

Untuk soosoo dan kadislove, selamat! Kai menempati posisi guest disini. Jangan nyesel ya.. TT_TT

And Last untuk ArraHyeri, pendapatmu aku ambil. Thanks ya. *big Hug :*


	3. (Chapter 2) I'm Antagonis

**I'TS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**

.

.

.

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Romance

Length : twoshoot

Summery : Kyungsoo lelah selalu mengingat Jongin. Ia hanya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, namun Sehun selalu menggagalkannya. _"K-kau,, Kau membuatku menjadi peran antagonis dalam cerita hidupku ini. Kau membuatku tak tenang dan dipenuhi rasa bersalah." , "Aku membencimu..."—Do Kyungsoo_

.

.

Let's Play Begin~

.

**Author POV**

.

_"Aku meninggalkanmu bukan untuk membuatmu menangis Soo-ya. Uljima..."_

.

Seorang namja tampan berkulit albino sedang sibuk memasukan pakaian kedalam koper.

"Sesuai yang Dokter janjikan, Soo. Kau bisa pulang hari ini. Apa kau senang?" Tanyanya pada seorang namja mungil bermata besar yang duduk di pinggir bangsal sambil memegang setangkai Red Rose, namja manis itu nampak enggan menanggapi.

Namja tampan yang bernama Oh Sehun itu berpaling, dan tersenyum simpul. Mendekatkan diri pada namja yang masih tak menghiraukan keberadaannya itu.

"Soo..." Panggilnya lembut sambil membingkai wajah namja manis bernama Do Kyungsoo itu. Mengecup kedua kelopak mata yang tengah tertutup itu membuat si pemilik akhirnya ikut menatapnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan meski memiliki perasaan yang berbeda. Sang namja tampan yang menatap penuh dengan rasa sayang, sedangkan sang namja manis yang hanya membalas tatapannya dengan datar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berkutat dengan Red Rose mu itu, Soo? Kau tak ingin pulang?" tanyanya lagi, masih dengan ucapan yang lembut seolah namja di hadapannya ini lebih rapuh dari barang pecah belah apapun didunia ini.

Berlebihan memang.

But, this is Love right?

.

Mendengar kata pulang, Kyungsoo mulai memusatkan diri. Ia mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku ingin pulang."

Sehun tersenyum lega, ia mengusap sayang rambut kecoklatan milik Kyungsoo.

"Good Boy! Lain kali jangan pernah melakukan hal yang membahayakan dirimu lagi, Arraseo..."

"Eh," Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya dan membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Anni. Aku menyukainya. Lagi pula, hasilnya sangat... indah. Ah, kau ingin melihatnya?" Dengan polosnya ia membuka kancing kemeja atasnya, berniat memperlihatkan tatto yang terdapat di dada kirinya pada Sehun. Namun, dengan cepat di cegah oleh namja tampan albino itu.

"Maldo Andwae Soo-ya! Aish! Kau ingin aku menyerangmu, eoh?! Jinjja. Jangan lakukan lagi!" Sehun mengusak wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahu tak acuh.

Tatto?

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa seorang hemofilia dapat memiliki tatto? Tapi itulah yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo. Dengan keras kepala ia bersikukuh untuk membuat tatto bergambar Red Rose tepat di dadanya. Alasan itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo di rawat inap di Rumah Sakit selama lebih dari empat bulan.

Yeah. Silly Boy.

Dia bahkan tak memikirkan nyawanya ketika memutuskan itu semua.

Orang itu, Do Kyungsoo.

.

Sehun mulai memanaskan mobilnya, membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk menunggu di luar terlebih dahulu.

"Ya. Selesai. Soo, ayo kita pulang." Sehun keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi asyik melepas kelopak bunga Red Rose nya satu persatu secara perlahan.

"..."

"Soo..." ulang Sehun. Tentu saja, namja itu harus bertahan dan bersabar menghadapi Kyungsoo yang—bisa dibilang—setengah sadar.

"Kita pulang kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo, masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Ke apartemenku. Tentu saja. Kemana lagi?" Sehun memastikan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Maksudmu ke Apartemenku kan? Itu lebih tepat."

Sehun menghela nafas lelah,"Soo..."

"Sehuna..."

"Kau tak mungkin tinggal disana. Bagaimana jika—"

"Sehuna..."

"Haish. Baiklah kita ke Apartemenmu! Kau puas?" Ya. Tentu saja, Sehun tak akan pernah menang dari tatapan memohon mata bulat Do Kyungsoo. Dan, Oh! Jangan lupakan panggilan yang terdengar indah di telinga Sehun itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, "Tentu. Kajja." Kyungsoo mengapit lengan kiri Sehun, dan mulai memasuki mobil.

.

.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup panjang—karena diisi dengan keheningan satu sama lain—akhirnya mereka sampai di depan Apartement milik Kyungsoo.

Sehun membuka pintu mobil penumpang untuk Kyungsoo, setelah ia mengeluarkan Koper dari bagasi. "Soo, biar aku menemanimu disini."

"Anni. Aku ingin sendiri." Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun mendapat penolakan.

"Kumohon Soo... Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu,"

"Sehuna..." Lagi-lagi panggilan itu..

"Tidak Soo. Kali ini saja. Dengarkan aku." Sehun mencoba tak mengalah.

"Sehuna... Jebal~"

Baiklah, sepertinya Sehun benar-benar angkat tangan. "Aish! Terserah apapun maumu Soo,, tapi jangan pernah lupa untuk menghubungiku. Arraseo?!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh sembari senyum puas menghiasi baby face nya.

"Gomawo, Sehuna. Saranghae... Chu~"

Kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi kanan Sehun, membuat namja tampan itu tertegun sambil menyentuh wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

Sedangkan si 'pelaku' hanya berlalu pergi seolah tak melakukan apapun.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

**.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati pintu dengan bertuliskan nomor 1214 di depannya.

1214.

Mengingatkanku pada tanggal ulangtahun kami—aku dan dia. Entahlah, tapi kurasa kami tak pernah merencanakan itu sebelumnya. Hanya kebetulan.

Ya.

Kebetulan.

Aku membuka kenop pintu setelah menekan password masuk.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan jantungku yang mendadak berdegup dengan cepat. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki lebih dalam ruangan apartemenku.

Masih sama.

Tak ada yang berbeda dari 5 bulan kepergianku. Yang membedakan hanya barang-barang yang terlihat berdebu. Miris.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sesak, sesuatu menekan ulu hatiku membuatku ingin membuncah. Ketika mengingat bahwa dia menepati janjinya untuk tak kembali.

Melupakanku.

Benar-benar meninggalkanku.

Aku tak menyangka dia setega itu.

Tapi, siapa aku?

Ingatlah bahwa aku yang bersalah disini.

Dimataku dia tak pernah salah.

Kim Jongin selalu benar.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Aku melangkah ke arah dapur, tempat favoritku. Dimana banyak sekali kenangan indah—menurutku—yang kulalui bersamanya.

Dia yang tak pernah bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan benar padaku.

Dan menurutku itu sangat manis.

.

* * *

**Flashback ON**

.

Kyungsoo menatap sambil tersenyum pada seseorang yang berada disebelahnya. Seorang namja tampan berkulit Tan, yang sedang menyantap Tteokbokki buatannya.

"Bagaimana, enak tidak?" Tanya namja manis itu dengan tatapan polosnya, membuat sang namja tampan yang semula serius dengan makanannya menoleh padanya.

Dia mengangguk tanpa ekspresi, "Tidak buruk."

Kyungsoo menganga, membulatkan matanya sebal, "Hanya itu? Kau menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo merajuk, berniat untuk meninggalkan namja tampan berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Kau marah?" Jongin menahan lengan kekasihnya.

"Kau pikir?" Balas Kyungsoo dengan ketusnya.

"Kembali duduk."

"Shireo." Kyungsoo menggeleng mantap.

"Kim Kyungsoo." Baiklah, sebutan itu merupakan pertanda bahwa Jongin akan benar-benar marah jika Kyungsoo tak menurutinya.

"Arra. Tuan Kim." Kyungsoo kembali duduk ditempatnya. Menatap Jongin dengan sebal.

"Dengarkan aku. Masakanmu akan selalu enak jika kau hanya memasak untukku." Ucap Jongin.

Rona wajah Kyungsoo berubah merekah. Ia tersenyum mendengar ucapan egois Jongin. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja manis itu, tapi sikap Jongin yang seperti itu membuatnya senang.

"Kau mengerti?" Ulang Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias, "Arra. Saranghae Jongina~"

Kyungsoo memeluk kekasihnya dari pinggir, tanpa meminta pelukan balasan dari kekasihnya itu. Ia tak perduli. Meski Jongin tak pandai berucap kata. Namun Kyungsoo percaya Jongin sangat mencintainya.

Kim Jongin mencintai Do Kyungsoo.

.

**Flashback OFF**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Hiks. Appo!"

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada kedua tanganku yang terlipat diatas lututku. Meringkuk dibawah meja makan yang tertutupi kain merah. Mengusap kasar gambar permanen yang berada tepat di dada kiriku.

Kebiasaanku jika aku merasa buruk, ingin bersembunyi dan melupakan dunia.

Aku tak menyangka akan sesakit ini.

Gores luka yang ia ukir ternyata lebih menyakitkan dari rasa sakit karena penyakit bodohku ini.

Sungguh aku tak menyesalinya. Tak akan pernah.

Bersama dengannya merupakan anugerah untukku. Aku merasa beruntung pernah bersamanya. Dia sempurna.

Dia menyempurnakanku.

Aku hanya,,, Kecewa?—bisakah ku katakan seperti itu?—Aku hanya ingin waktu kembali.

_Mengembalikan kau padaku dan menghapus apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. _

_Melupakan hal yang meretakkan kita. _

_Menghapus memory yang menyedihkan._

_Karena kau adalah obatku._

_Saranghae Kim Jongin..._

_._

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Author POV**

.

Tampak seorang namja tampan berdiri gelisah di depan pintu apartement bernomor 1214.

Selama seminggu berlalu, Kyungsoo menutup diri dari dunia luar. Tak memperdulikan Sehun yang tak henti menghubunginya. Menyandangi apartemennya terus menerus meski sang pemilik tak pernah membukanya. Membuat namja tampan albino itu merasa sangat cemas. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada namja manis itu?

"Aish. Soo... Sedang apa kau didalam? Eotte?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hingga ia mengingat sesuatu, yang dapat membantunya kali ini.

"Ya. Hanya si Brengsek itu..." Sehun menekan tombol Dial di ponselnya. Menelpon seseorang.

_"Yeoboseyo."_ Terdengar suara berat dan serak—seperti mabuk—dari seberang sana.

"Berapa password apartement Kyungsoo?!" Tanya Sehun To The Point malas untuk berbasa-basi dengan seseorang yang telah melukai namja yang ia cintai.

_"Ya! Siapa kau?!"_ pekik orang itu.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku Kim Jongin! Cepat katakan passwordnya karena Kyungsoo dalam bahaya!"

_"Tu-tunggu... Kau..."_

"Cepat!"

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

"Kau bodoh Soo! Nappeun namja! Hiks. Kau orang pertama yang membuatku menangis seperti ini. Kau puas eoh?"

"Ku mohon Soo, sadarlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku..." Sehun terisak, duduk dipinggir bangsal yang terdapat seorang namja manis yang berbaring disana.

Seseorang yang baru saja di beri obat injeksi setelah diketahui pingsan setelah tiga hari di Apartementnya seorang diri dengan luka benturan dikeningnya.

"Aku menyesal ini terulang kembali. Kau membuatku merasa bersalah Soo, Mianhae..." Sehun menggenggam tangan sang namja manis yang terasa mungil di kedua tangannya yang besar.

"Tak bisakah kau melupakannya? Aku mencintaimu, Soo..."

Sehun mengecup lembut kedua belah bibir Kyungsoo, menyalurkan apa yang ia rasakan pada namja yang dicintainya itu. Membisikan dengan indah sebuah lantunan cinta nan sederhana,"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo..."

Membuat namja yang berbaring tenang di sana menitikan air mata tanpa sadar.

Ia merasa bersalah.

_'Mianhae, Sehuna..'_

_._

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

"Kyungsoo, kau makan ya... Sejak kemarin kau tak mengisi perutmu." Sehun membujuk Kyungsoo untuk melahap suapannya. Setelah kemarin Kyungsoo tersadar dari pingsannya, sampai sekarang Kyungsoo tak mau melakukan apapun, termasuk tak ingin berbicara.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kaku. Matanya menatap kosong keluar jendela yang terlihat cerah.

"Soo... Aku tak ingin kau sakit." Tak hentinya Sehun memohon pada Kyungsoo. Meski namja bermata bulat—yang kini terlihat sayu—itu tetap bergeming.

"Kau sudah seperti mayat hidup, Kyungsoo." Sehun mulai putus asa. Ia merasa habis berbicara dengan manekin.

"Kumohon, jangan seperti ini..."

"Kau bahkan melupakan keadaanmu, Soo. Kau terlihat buruk."

"Kau—"

"Aku hanya ingin semua berakhir." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bersuara.

"Eh, Soo?" Sehun tersentak.

Kyungsoo mulai menoleh dan menatap pada Sehun meski masih dengan tatapan kosongnya,"Aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. Aku lelah dengan semuanya."

"Soo..."

"Tapi kau menghalanginya. Dengan bodoh kau selalu menolongku, meski kau tahu aku tak pernah mengharapkan keberadaanmu."

"..." Sehun tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar ungkapan Kyungsoo tentangnya. Meski namja bermata bulat itu berbicara dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, namun sukses menusuk organ dalam Sehun yang kini berdetak tak beraturan.

"K-kau,, Kau membuatku menjadi peran antagonis dalam cerita hidupku ini. Kau membuatku tak tenang dan dipenuhi rasa bersalah." Liquid bening menjatuhi pipi—yang semula chubby—namja manis itu.

"Mi-mianhae Soo..."

"Aku membencimu..."

'Chu~' Sehun membekap bibir tebal Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Mencoba ikut merasakan pahit yang dirasakan Kyungsoo melalui kedua bibir yang menyatu itu.

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo... Jeongmal Saranghae..." Bisik Sehun dalam jeda ciumannya.

Kyungsoo tak menolak, namun tak membalas. Kyungsoo membiarkan Sehun untuk mendominasi dirinya. Berharap dapat merasakan apa yang dia dapatkan dulu dari Jongin.

Lagi-lagi Jongin.

Jahat memang. Tapi yang ia bayangkan kini adalah Jongin yang mencumbuinya.

Sampai kapanpun bagi Kyungsoo, hanya Jongin.

Kim Jonginnya.

"Mianhae Sehuna..."

Tak lama Sehun mendapatkan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba terdiam, terkulai lemah di rengkuhannya.

.

.

.

**The End**

**. **

* * *

.

Loha Yeorobundeul~

SooLA is Back..

Mianhae for Late update—again?

Buat Chap ini sambil nonton FanMade Fanservice, cari feel mereka. Dan akhirnya dapet juga feel nya. Wkwk. Mianhae. Jujur aja nih, Karakter Sehun disini ngingetin aku sama Suho & Chanyeol. Jadi rada ganggu juga. Untungnya berhasil—ane ikutan sedih *ew. Fyuuh~

Sebelumnya makasih banget ya buat yang berpartisipasi di Chap kemarin. Kalian sukses bikin aku bingung dan serba salah. Haha. Banyak yang minta endingnya jangan dibuat sad, akhir kata aku malah buat ending yang begitu tidak elitnya. Jangan sebel sama aku... T_T

Biarkan yeorobundeul saja yang meneruskan. Wk.

Boong ding. Aku nggak sejahat itu, sebenarnya aku ada rencana buat sequel sudut pandang Kai. Kasihan aja sama Kai, aku mau buktiin kalau Kai nggak sejahat yang kalian kira TT_TT. Oneshoot sih, tapi yang merasa belum puas sama kejelasan HunSoo, berdoa aja nanti ada kejelasannya di sequel soon. Itupun kalau ada yang mau -_- . Kalaupun jadi, aku usahain nggak lebih lama dari seminggu. -_-V

Ya Udin lah, yang masuk akun aku balas lewat PM ne. Check – Check.

.

Big Thanks To :

**ArraHyeri, kadislove, opikyung0113, IkaIkaHun11, Chris1004, yamanaka aya, febriafar, ChangChang,** gestyansa, **rebeccakiney,** andreaders-deul.

.

Terima kasih untuk partisipasi kalian semua. Terima kasih juga untuk yang men-favorite dan Follow ceritaku.

XoXo Saranghanda~ :*


	4. (1st Sequel) It's Over—Kai side

**I'TS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**

**(Sequel Edition : Kim Jongin Side) **

.

.

.

Cast :

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Romance

Length : oneshoot

Summery : Semua orang menganggapku jahat. Meninggalkan namja manis sepolos dia, hanya karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Namun karena itulah, yang membuatku harus meninggalkannya. Sebelum aku benar-benar melukainya semakin jauh.—Kim Jongin

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Seorang namja tampan berkulit Tan, memasuki sebuah bar dengan menampakkan wajah keruhnya. Mendekati seorang bartender berperawakan tinggi yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Sudah bukan hal aneh lagi bagi Park Chanyeol—bartender—melihat salah satu pelanggan setianya berwajah seperti itu.

Jongin memberi isyarat dengan telunjuknya, yang langsung dimengerti oleh Chanyeol. Ia membawa sebotol vodka kehadapan namja tan itu.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Aku memutuskannya." Jawab Jongin dengan singkat. Ia meminum vodka yang di tuangkan oleh Chanyeol ke gelasnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Maksudmu, yang mana?" Chanyeol berhenti beraktivitas sejenak. Ingin mendengar dengan jelas jawaban Jongin, yang ia harapkan dapat sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Kyungsoo. Aku memutuskannya. Kau tahu, dia penyakitan. Dia tak berguna." Chanyeol terhenyak, rasa kecewa muncul di hatinya.

"Seperti biasa, Kau berengsek." Chanyeol kembali melakukan pekerjaannya setelah berucap sarkartis pada Jongin yang hanya di balas gedikkan bahu dari namja tampan itu.

"Hai, Kai.." Seorang namja cantik tiba-tiba mendekati Jongin dan mencium cepat bibir namja itu.

"Ah. Kau datang hyung." Jongin menarik lengan namja itu, berganti mencium namja cantik itu untuk mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Emmph. Kai~ Jangan sekarang!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, namja bertubuh kecil itu menjauhkan Jongin dari dirinya. Namja cantik itu seolah tak nyaman berciuman didepan seorang namja jangkung yang sedari tadi menatap mereka sebal. Yaa, meskipun Jongin berstatus kekasihnya.

"Emm, hai Chanyeol." Baekhyun—namja cantik itu menyapa Chanyeol kaku. Namja yang disapa, hanya memutar bola matanya tak menghiraukan sapaan Baekhyun.

"Hyung, mulai saat ini aku akan tinggal di apartementmu."

"MWO?!" Ucapan Jongin sepertinya membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Ah, sepertinya bukan hanya namja cantik itu yang merasa terkejut. Park Chanyeol, ia seperti keberatan dengan keputusan Jongin.

"Wae? Kau keberatan hyung?!" Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Eh? Anni. Hanya saja, menurutku itu terlalu tiba-tiba." Baekhyun melirik pada Chanyeol, seperti bertanya lewat tatapannya. Chanyeol mendengus, lalu menggeleng tak perduli.

"Kajja." Jongin menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk pergi dari Bar. Sedangkan namja cantik itu berjalan sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan perasaan bersalah.

'Jeongmal mianhae, Channie-ah...'

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Jongin menenggak habis bir dari gelas yang di genggamannya. Ia sudah menghabiskan 1 botol penuh bir, namun enggan untuk berhenti minum.

Pikirannya kini sedang tidak bersamanya. Meski kini ia berada di apartement Baekhyun, tetapi hati dan pikirannya masih tertinggal di apartement namja manis bermata bulat, Do Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

Ia mengingat betapa pengecutnya ia, meninggalkan namja manis itu sendirian dengan kedaan yang jauh dari kata baik. Dengan kejamnya berkata hal yang tak pantas pada namja itu, seakan dia tak memikirkan perasaan rapuh yang dimiliki namja ber-doe eyes itu.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini?! Argh! Dia membuatku gila!" Jongin kembali menuangkan botol kedua. Berharap dengan begitu, ia dapat melupakan semuanya.

Melupakan Kyungsoo.

Meski hanya sementara.

.

Baekhyun nampak keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan bathrobe nya. Melihat kekasihnya yang nampak buruk sedang terduduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil meminum bir.

Ia mengendap mendekati Jongin, memeluknya dari belakang dengan perlahan. Tak berniat untuk mengagetkan kekasihnya itu. Setelahnya, Baekhyun bertanya dengan lembut,"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kai?"

"Soo-ya..."

Bruk.

Jongin mendorong tubuh kecil Baekhyun kebelakang. Menindihnya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Soo..."

"K-kai? Kau mabuk?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Bukan. Bukan karena 'Kai-nya' yang akan melakukan 'sesuatu' yang ditakuti Baekhyun. Tentu saja mereka pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Melainkan 'Kai-nya' yang tidak memanggilnya dengan benar.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." Dengan cepat Jongin membekap bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya ganas, meluapkan apa yang sedang ia rasakan pada sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Soo-yaa..." Kai kembali meracau ditengah ciumannya. Ia tak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

"Emmph! Kaaii.. Leepash!" Baekhyun tak menyerah. Ia tak ingin seperti ini. Baekhyun menyadari dengan jelas jika apa yang ada di pikiran kekasihnya kini bukanlah dirinya.

"Kai.. ahh,, Jebaal..." Jongin masih bergeming, tetap pada aktivitasnya yang kini sibuk membuat _hickey_ di perpotongan leher mulus sang namja cantik.

"Kai! Aku bukan Kyungsoo!" bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi kiri Jongin, 'PLAK'

"Hyung?!" Jongin seakan sadar dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Ia menyentuh pipinya yang memerah.

"K-Kai, a-aku.. Aku tak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu. Ta-tapi.." Baekhyun terbata. Sungguh, ia tak sengaja menyakiti kekasihnya.

Jongin merasa Dejavu dengan ini semua. Ia butuh menenangkan diri. Bersama Baekhyun tak dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya kini. Yang ada dia semakin mengingat Kyungsoo ketika melihat Baekhyun.

"Nan Kanda." Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk sementara.

Ya. Sementara.

Dimana dia tak tahu apa yang akan dia dapatkan ketika ia kembali.

.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Jongin berjalan dengan gontai tak tentu arah. Tak henti menekan kepalanya yang terasa pening bekas _hangover_ nya tadi. Namun begitu, yang dipikirkan nya kini hanya satu. Seseorang yang telah dua tahun ini selalu bersamanya.

Tak pernah meninggalkannya meski sifat Paranoid nya yang terkadang berlebihan. Rasa kecurigaan dan _negative thinking_ lainnya yang membuatnya lebih mudah meletup-letup terbawa emosi. Hanya saja, dengan setia kekasih—mungkin kini di sebut mantan—manis nya bertahan bersamanya, seakan tak pernah merasakan sakit dengan setiap perkataan pedas yang Jongin lontarkan pada namja bermata bulat itu.

Sungguh. Jongin tak menampiknya. Namja tampan itu sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Ia mencintainya. Meski sulit sekali menstabilkan rasa cemburunya.

Jongin selalu membutuhkan Kyungsoo untuk pelampiasan amarahnya. Dan dengan caranya, Kyungsoo dapat meredakan setiap emosi Jongin. Tanpa memperdulikan hatinya yang akan terluka nantinya.

Katakan saja jika Kyungsoo rela menjadi tempat sampah bagi Jongin.

Dan Jongin sangat tahu, bahwa Kyungsoo terlalu baik baginya. Maka saat itu ketika dia mengenal Baekhyun—yang dikenali oleh Chanyeol, ia mencoba berpaling dan mendekati Baekhyun. Mengajak namja cantik itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Menampik dirinya yang bahkan tak merasakan kenyamanan ketika bersama Baekhyun.

Rasa yang berbeda ketika ia bersama Kyungsoo.

Sudah cukup Jongin merasa tak pantas bersama Kyungsoo, sekarang ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki penyakit yang mematikan. Penyakit yang dapat dengan mudah mencabut nyawa namja manis itu.

Hemofilia.

Betapa ia sadar jika penyakit paranoidnya akan menjadi bumerang bagi Kyungsoo. Semua akan terasa sangat sulit nantinya untuk menyatukan mereka yang bertolak belakang.

Ia merasa bodoh karena melukai namja yang ia cintai itu. Terlebih ia meninggalkannya begitu saja. Namun ia memiliki alasan untuk semuanya.

Jongin takut.

Takut jika suatu saat nanti ia akan lebih melukai Kyungsoo. Yang parahnya, bisa saja ia membahayakan Kyungsoo dan membunuh namja yang terlihat rapuh itu tanpa sengaja dengan tangannya sendiri.

Jika itu terjadi, ia tak mau memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Kim Jongin membencinya.

.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

.

Jongin kembali keapartemen Baekhyun. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan diri, yang lelah dengan pikirannya. Belum saja ia menapaki apartement itu, pendengarannya menangkap suara 'aneh' dari dalam.

Dengan cepat ia memasuki apartement dan mendapatkan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang merunduk menutupi seorang namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil yang terduduk di sofa.

Melihat apa yang berada dihadapannya kini membuat namja tan itu memanas. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang berubah memerah.

"Sialan kau, PARK CHANYEOL!"

'Bugh!' Jongin menarik namja tinggi itu dan melayangkan bogeman mentah di wajah tampan namja itu. "K-Kai!" Baekhyun terkejut melihat Jongin ada di apartemennya. Ia tak mengira namja tan itu akan kembali.

"Pengkhianat! Bajingan!" Jongin tak hentinya memukul tubuh Chanyeol tanpa ampun membuat namja tampan itu merintih kesakitan. Tak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang memekik, "Kai berhenti!" Baekhyun mencoba mendorong Kai untuk menjauhi Chanyeol.

Jongin menangkis tangan Baekhyun, " Diam kau Bastard!"

'Bugh' Jongin terdorong seketika, saat Chanyeol memukul perutnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Damn it! Pergi kau dari sini!" Usir Chanyeol.

Kembali semua seperti terulang. Jongin hanya berpikir betapa tuhan dengan cepat membalas rasa sakit Kyungsoo padanya.

Jongin membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol. Mendelik marah pada Baekhyun yang tertunduk takut menatapnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin bergegas pergi dari apartement Baekhyun dengan membanting pintu dengan keras, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun untuk menenangkan namja cantik itu.

"Gwaenchana. Dia bukan yang terbaik bagimu."

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 5 bulan Jongin berdomisili tak tetap. Pekerjaannya sebagai editor perfilm-an terancam hancur karena atasannya yang merasa tak puas dengan pekerjaannya.

Apa yang dilakukannya selalu berantakan dan tak beres, karena dia yang tiba-tiba berteriak frustasi sambil membanting apapun yang ada didekatnya.

Sampai sekarang ia tak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo. Ia bisa saja datang kembali ke apartement namja manis itu untuk mengungkapkan rasa rindunya. Hanya saja, itu tak akan mudah jika yang melakukannya adalah Kim Jongin. Mengingat sifat namja itu yang memiliki ego dan gengsi yang tinggi.

Sebelumnya, jika ia merasa tak enak ia akan pergi ke _Blackpearl Bar_ langganannya. Tapi sekarang dia tak pernah kembali kesana semenjak kejadian baku hantam antara dirinya dan Chanyeol yang merupakan bartender disana.

Beruntung seminggu yang lalu ia bertemu dengan teman lamanya Kris pemilik _Ace_ _Bar_, setidaknya ia dapat minum dengan berhutang pada namja keturunan Kanada itu.

Sama seperti saat ini, ia sedang meminum bir berkualitas tinggi—hasil paksaan—seorang diri. Lain halnya dengan Kris yang sibuk menggoda seorang namja berdimple manis.

Baru beberapa gelas, ia sudah merasa pusing. Ia yakini, Bir yang ia minum kini memang hebat dapat membuatnya mabuk dalam sekejap.

_'Geurae wolf naega wolf auuu~'_

Terdengar ponselnya berdering. Dengan kesal ia menekan _dial _telepon.

"Yeoboseyo." Jongin mencoba menetralkan suaranya yang terdengar serak. Ia berharap bukan atasannya yang menghubunginya.

Tentu saja. Ia bisa di pecat detik itu juga.

_"Berapa password apartement Kyungsoo_?!" Seseorang disana bertanya To The Point pada Jongin tanpa berniat untuk memperkenalkan diri .

"Ya! Siapa kau?!" Jongin memekik. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi.

_"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, Kim Jongin! Cepat katakan passwordnya karena Kyungsoo dalam bahaya!"_

'Deg' Jantungnya memompa dengan cepat. Seakan semua firasatnya benar adanya. Jongin tak mengerti mengapa ia masih dapat merasakan Kyungsoo di hatinya. Dan mendengar nama Kyungsoo dari seberang sana membuat Jongin semakin cemas.

Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo?

"Tu-tunggu... Kau..."

_"Cepat!"_ Tanpa basa-basi namja yang Jongin tak tahu namanya itu memotongnya. Terkesan terburu-buru, membuat Jongin mau tak mau memberikan password Apartement mantan kekasihnya itu.

Password yang seharusnya hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin.

Namun semuanya berakhir, dengan Jongin yang memberi tahu pada orang lain. Orang ketiga dari hubungan mereka.

Oh Sehun.

.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

_Aku tak pernah mengerti pikiranmu_

_Hatimu yang seakan dari kapas putih yang suci namun terlihat rapuh di lain sisi_

_Aku bingung menyikapimu_

_Ketika kau mendewakan ku yang bahkan jauh dari kesempurnaan_

_Aku tak pantas bagimu_

_Namun kau memutar balikan cerita seakan kau tak bermakna bagiku_

_Aku memilih meninggalkanmu_

_Karena ku yakin kau telah mendapat yang lebih baik dariku_

_Maafkan aku_

_Namun izinkan ku melihatmu dari jauh_

_Saranghae_

_Do Kyungsoo... _

**_—Kim Jongin_**

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

.

Jongin mengusap air matanya kasar. Untuk kesekian kalinya, air matanya terjatuh karena namja manis itu. Namja bermata bulat yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan dari jauh.

Namja itu, Do Kyungsoo.

Namja manis itu nampak tersenyum bahagia bersama seorang namja tampan berkulit albino yang setia memapah Kyungsoo kemanapun.

Ya. Kyungsoo memang terlihat lemah. Namun, tak urung kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajahnya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat indah di mata Jongin.

Jongin tahu ia terlambat.

Kini namja manis itu bukan lagi miliknya. Ia sudah tak pantas untuk sekedar berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo membuat ia harus merasa puas dengan rutinitas barunya sekarang.

Memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari jauh.

'Haa~' Jongin menghela nafas lelah. Ia menjadi mengingat masa lalu. Masa dimana ia hanya memandang Kyungsoo dari jauh, tak berani mendekati namja pujaannya itu.

Dimana ia hanya dapat menjadi Stalker bagi Kyungsoo.

Ya. Jongin tahu. Dunia berputar secara adil.

Dan keadilan telah mendekatinya.

Waktu berakhir untuknya.

.

_'Semoga kita bisa bersama dikehidupan yang selanjutnya...'—__**Kim Jongin**_

.

END

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Loha Yeorobundeul~

SooLA is Back..

Mianhae for Late update—always?

Aku tahu aku telat sehari dari yang di janjikan. Tapi serius! Susah banget buat mood story yang satu ini. Salahkan saja Kai yang membuat ku unmood 85 persen! *Oops!

Ku rasa kalian benar! Kai benar-benar jahat! *eh?

Kenapa dia hobi sekali selingkuh TT_TT. Awalnya aku mau jadiin ini KaiLu, tapi berhubung BANYAK KaiBaek moment jadi yaa aku buat KaiBaek aja. #Hiks. Aku kembali menulis setelah melihat video dari ChanSoo Heaven—ep Memories Of October. Well, nggak nyambung memang. Secara aku lagi buat Fic HunSoo malah nge-Fangirl ChanSoo. Tapi seenggak nya aku jadi ngeh' kenapa Kai selingkuh (wong Soo nya juga hobi Fanservice ma yang lain. Haha *evilLaugh)

Pokoknya aku buat story ini penuh dengan rasa envy. Setelah melihat Drama Vid Exo in MMA (Kai selingkuh sama cewek—lagi). Dan yang terakhir kedekatan TaeKai. Omo! Soo ampe CaPer tuh gegara di cuekin Kai. Wk.

Oh. OK. Ini sudah melenceng.

Sebelumnya makasih banget ya buat yang berpartisipasi di Chap kemarin. HunSoo momennya menyusul,ne. Di 2nd Sequel nanti. Dan 'rencana' nya aku juga mau buat Slide Story perjuangan cinta Kai sebelum bersama Kyungsoo.

Semuanya akan aku simpan di tempat yang sama—di sini. Karena ceritanya masih berkesinambungan. Biar mempermudah pembaca baru aja sih. Kalau di pisah-pisah kan suka males. Iya nggak? (pengalaman sebagai reader -_-V)

Ya Udin lah, yang masuk akun aku balas lewat PM ne. Check – Check.

Big Thanks To :

**Insooie baby, ArraHyeri, opikyung0113, IkaIkaHun11, Rebeccakiney81, yamanaka aya, febriafar, ChangChang,Jung Eunhee****,****yoo araa, KS-shipperaddict, **lidya natalia, _Myeonsoo baby_ andreaders-deul.

Terima kasih untuk partisipasi kalian semua. Terima kasih juga untuk yang men-favorite dan Follow ceritaku.

XoXo Saranghanda~ :*


End file.
